It's You
by OrangeisMe
Summary: "This.. feeling... been bugging me since last week." "Last week... I remember, you received a package last week from Japan. " Ryoma nodded. " Un. It was for my birthday." Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind making him widen his eyes and sat up. 'If I remember.. '
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: Characters may appear OOC. :))) I wrote this when I was 11 years old so really sorry for grammatical errors and possibly lame plot XD  
**Disclaimer**: POT doesn't, in any way, belong to me. (If it was, Sakuno would be in America with Ryoma. =w= )

.

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**  
**

John Sue sighed as he watched his client go up the stairs, out of the gates, and finally into the plane.  
He shook his said, smiling.

"Stubborn kid."

He wouldn't want the prodigy to go since he had a lot of competitions to attend to; plus, hundreds of conferences and interviews, but he found himself unable to refuse when the prodigy begged.

_Oh, he begged alright._

**~~ FLASHBACK~~**

"I'll stay in Japan." Echizen Ryoma said to the entire American population after he won his first Grand Slam. After his announcement, he merely stood from his seat and went out of the conference room, leaving the reporters frozen and his manager as the most frozen of all.

He grabbed the microphone quickly.

"I-I'm s-sorry for Ryoma's misbehavior. I-I'll call him right away. "  
Only to find out Ryoma had gone outside the building, straight to his hotel, packing his bags.

"Ryoma! What are you thinking?!"  
John screamed in confusion and anger.

Ryoma looked at him with boredom and replied.  
"I thought I made it clear in my announcement?"

"Not clear enough." John crossed his arms, and waited for an explanation. But unfortunately for him, Ryoma thinks he need not to explain thus he continued packing his bags like his manager wasn't even there.

John groaned.

"Come on kid, I'll let you go if you'll just tell me why you're going." John said with desperation. What will he tell the reporters once Ryoma's gone?!

Ryoma analyzed his manager's face to see if he intends to keep what he said. Once satisfied, he let out an exhausted sigh then settled himself on the bed.  
"I want -need- to see somebody. I don't understand why."

John raised one eyebrow.  
"Is that somebody one of your family members? If that is so, I can arrange a meeting for you."

Ryoma yawned and shrugged. "I guess so. I'm not sure. "

"What do you mean you're not sure? "

"This.. feeling's... been bugging me since last week."

"Last week huh... I remember, you received a package last week from Japan. "

Ryoma nodded. " Un. It was for my birthday."

Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind making him widen his eyes and sat up. 'If I remember.. '

Making up his mind, he finished packing then looked at his manager. Suprising his manager, he bowed.

"Onegai. Just give me until the end of Japan inter-nationals and I promise not to miss even one of my trainings. " Ryoma begged.  
a long moment of silence passed before John replied -laughed.

"Hahahahaha! " John laughed with his hands on his stomach.

Still not standing up straight, Ryoma's brow twitched.

"How long are you gonna laugh at my bow a-"

A hand placed on his head cut Ryoma off. It was his manager's.

"I'm not laughing because you bowed, kid. " John said with seriousness and worry.

Ryoma blinked. What else? His manager's not crazy, for sure. Maybe he is?

"Haha. You must be thinking what I laughed about and that I am crazy for laughing on nothing."  
John guessed.

"Yeah. I just proved you are." Ryoma answered.

John raised a brow. "Why?"

Ryoma shrugged.  
"You just guessed what I thought."

Rolling his eyes and sighing John went near the door.  
"I was laughing for the reason; finally, I could say my client is a normal 17 year old boy. "

Carrying his bag in one shoulder, Ryoma nodded asking for his manager to elaborate.

"I know you'll understand that when you go to Japan, kid." John answered instead of elaboration while grinning.

Since the passive guy he was, Ryoma shrugged.  
"Since you've mentioned Japan, I have my permission to go, right?"

John sighed.

"Well, off to airport we go."

"Good. Cause I'm not taking no for an answer."

~~ END of FB~~

And now, John found himself letting his kid go which meant no job for him for the meantime but he was proven wrong once he turned around. Several microphones and recorders appeared in his sight.

"Mr. Sue, we would you mind doing an interview?"  
And never in his life did he want more than to go with Ryoma.

*Hachoo*  
Ryoma Echizen, known to the world as the youngest player ever to get the title as a Grand Slam winner, is currently stuck in a jam of people; hoping not to be discovered if by chance one person managed to see him under his covers. And by cover, he meant the same hat, shorts and jacket -ones that would make his manager shout at him for having a sensible idea for a cover, parading himself as Ryoma Echizen to the world.

All thanks to the blasted sneeze, every eye was directed to his direction, which then turned to realization, then to admiration and finally the kind of eyes Ryoma runs from -wanting.

"Wasui"

Ryoma quickly shifted his direction to a nearby VIP section. He needed to get there, fast, if he wanted to reach Japan alive.  
He cursed the airplane pilot for delaying his flight. He was stepping in the said airplane when suddenly they announced that the pilot experienced nausea and needed to call somebody for replacement. So his flight was scheduled 2 more hours than his supposed to be one. And now, he had to deal with annoying fangirls -or boys, whatever- running in his tail with intents he didn't want to know.

He released a bagful of air he didn't know he was keeping once he made it inside the VIP section. He saw curious eyes looking at him but decided to ignore them. Except for one. This pair of eyes somewhat captivated him. They look oddly...familiar. Like he had seen it several times. Weird.

He was too caught in his thoughts he didn't notice he was staring right at the woman's eyes. What sent him back to reality are the girl's cheeks.

"They're red." Ryoma murmured.

Mainly because of pure curiousity, Ryoma walked towards the girl and asked if the seat next to hers was occupied. To his curiousity, the girl stared at her toes and fidgdeted with her fingers.

"I-It's not."

Ryoma raised a brow. "She's shy. And we're in the VIP section. I don't think a celebrity should act like this, if she is one. "

Ryoma sat beside the girl then checked his watch.  
'1 hour more.'

Afterwards he tilted his hat to an angle which he could observe the girl near him. By his observations he could say the girl is not American, has a wavy, red hair that reaches just about her shoulder and is somewhat a year near him. He couldn't decide what profession the girl has to be able to enter the VIP section.

*sigh*

'Maybe I wasn't watching TV much.'

Judging by the papers with song pieces near her, the girl must be a singer or a famous instrument player. He could also hear her hum occasionally which gave conclusion to his accusations.

A man afterwards talked to her which gave way to his final observation.  
'Why did she look nervous when I talked to her.'?

"Etoo.. I don't think so. Maybe he doesn't recognize me. Or much possibly, he doesn't even remember me." the woman replied to the man.

'She didn't stutter too.'

After minutes of deliberating with himself, Ryoma finally decided on a conclusion. Sleep. And so, he pull his cap lower to cover his face and rested his head on a smooth pillow on the VIP room couches, completely diverting himself with the world.

ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz

"Ryoma-kun"

In Ryoma's dream he is surrounded by hundreds of Karupins wanting to play with him. They launched themselves on Ryoma which made the prodigy stumble backwards.

"Karupin! You're too heavy! "

"Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma blinked. "Did you say something?"

"Ryoma-kun."

"A girl's voice? Karu-"

Ryoma turned around only to see Karupins replaced by a woman.  
"N-nani."

The red haired woman then smiled and said...  
"Wake up"

"Ryoma-kun, our flight's almost up." The woman said, waking the prince by shaking.

Ryoma jolted awake.  
"Dare-"

Ryoma stopped midway in realization of the woman in front of her.  
"Ah, Ryuzaki"

Ryuzaki smiled at the prince then pointed at one of the glass walls.

"There's our plane. Let's go. "

Instinctively, Ryoma grabbed his bags and wore his baseball cap. Moving like they've been with each other since a moment ago, they headed to the gates and gave their pass cards.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing in America?"

To his confusion, Sakuno giggled.

"So you've finally realized huh."

"Hn. You cut your hair, that's why I didn't." He lowered his cap as to not attract anymore unwanted attention. He noticed Sakuno did the same. Although, hers, are her sunglasses.

"What are you doing in America?" Ryoma asked again.

Sakuno blinked twice with wonder and confusion at Ryoma.  
"Y-you really don't know?"

Ryoma looked back with bored eyes. "I didn't expect someone that stutters and cries all the time would join me in VIP section."

With that answer, Sakuno turned lightspeed red.  
"M-mou! I-I've change! S-singing helped me alot to control my voice s-so!"

Sakuno quickly covered her mouth in realization.

As quickly as Sakuno raised her hand, did Ryoma's smirk widen.

"Hn. Mada mada dane. Are you sure it did?" Ryoma teasingly asked.

"H-hai it did! It's just because you're he-" Sakuno stopped. She lowered her voice. "y-you're here and y-you're teasing me."

She tried controlling her still ablazed cheeks but they definitely betrayed her once Ryoma touched them. She gasped.

"You're red again. I didn't know I had this effect on you Ryuzaki. "

Ryoma teased with his never fading smirk.

Sakuno pouted and gently swat Ryoma's hand away.

She then started walking through the pathway into the plane, murmuring statements such as "He needn't to tease me about it" or "Ryoma-kun no baka" to herself.  
Ryoma sighed. He need yet to be used to his used to be super shy friend's new attitude. He wouldn't call them improvements, since he didn't have any problem with her past behavior. In fact, he liked her that way. To him, it suited her more. But in realistic thinking, Sakuno needed those attributes to survive New York.

"New York changed her huh." Ryoma murmured.

He quickly followed Sakuno and walked beside her.

"Good Morning Ma'am, Sir."

The head stewardess greeted once they entered the plane which Ryoma answered with a nod and Sakuno, a 'good morning' back.

"Whats your seat number?" Ryoma asked. Until now, it surprises him that he was the one asking the questions. It used to be the other way around.  
Sakuno fumbled in her bag, searching for her plane ticket.

"E-eto.."

She pat all her pockets in hope of finding her ticket.  
Ryoma waited patiently while other passengers pass his shoulder. As his eyes followed the direction Sakuno's hands went, he spotted Sakuno's ticket in one of her jeans pocket. He reached for the ticket and opened it.

"Seat 5A."

"E-eh?! How-"

"It's in your jeans pocket. Mines, 3A. Ja"

Sakuno blinked at Ryoma's sudden change of behavior.

'Just a moment ago, he was the one talking.'

She watched Ryoma's back as he walked to his seat and settled himself there. She saw Ryoma talk to a stewardess then the stewardess nodded back, with a red face.

'Is he flirting?!'

Slightly enrage with the idea, she shook her head and started walking.

She then went to her seat with a pout. But before she could completely pass Ryoma's seat, Ryoma stopped her by holding her wrist.

"Why-!"

"Wait for me after the flight."

For the second time of the day, Sakuno's face turned red, light speed fast.

"H-hai." Sakuno stutteringly answered.

"Hn. Ja"

Sakuno nodded confusingly after, and continued heading to her seat.

Once there, she heaved a sigh and thought, 'what was that for?!'

After one hour of the flight, and Sakuno sleeping, the stewardesses started walking through the aisles, pushing trays along them. Sakuno registered that they might be giving off dinners so she started straightening herself on her seat to look presentable. But as she moved to straighten her back, a white baseball cap fell on her lap. She also noticed a foreign weight on her shoulders which made her head whipped side wards.

"Ryoma-kun!"

She should've shouted, but before she could, thankfully, her mind stopped her and made her instead release a squeak. Unfortunately, the squeak wasn't low enough to not catch any attention. All heads turned her way with questioning looks.

Sakuno wanted to apologize, if not for Ryoma's head sliding down her arm. It sent shivers through her body and made her body tense. Before it could reach her midsection, she held it with one of her hands and whispered, "R-Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma slowly opened his eyes and removed his head on Sakuno's hand. He settled himself back on his seat's headrest and dozed back to sleep.  
Sakuno released a sigh and bowed her head while saying a soft "I'm sorry". The other passengers answered with a nod, or simply went back to their previous business. Sakuno was shocked when the old lady across the aisle told her that she and Ryoma fitted well together.

"N-no. W-we're just old schoolmates. Ehehehe" Sakuno interjected.

"Ohohoho. I think that's just until now, young lady. "

"I-I told you ma'am. N-nothing is- Ah!" She gasped when Ryoma placed his head yet again on her shoulder. She looked at Ryoma panickly and back at the old lady.

The old lady looked at her with a told-you-so look.

"Ohohoho"

Sakuno pouted and ,for the nth time of the day, sighed.

"Mou Ryoma-kun."

She didn't notice the small smirk forming in Ryoma's mouth once she said those words.

All thanks to the stewardess, Ryoma was awakened and Sakuno was able to breathe normally, again.

"Ma'am, Sir, what would you like to have?"  
(AN:Since they're on a VIP plane, I made it seem that they could pick from various dishes ;P )

"I'll take whatever she'll have." Ryoma answered while fixing his cap back on his head.

Sakuno blinked questioningly at Ryoma but decided to give in. She was debating whether to get the mouthwatering steak or the omusubi; but since Ryoma decided to depend his meal on hers, and he likes Japanese food, Sakuno decided for the latter.

"Omusubi please. "

"Right away ma'am." The stewardess replied with a smile.

While waiting, Sakuno noticed the stewardess looked again and again at her seatmate.

'Aahh.. Can't help it. He's that hot afterall.' Sakuno thought with a roll of her eyes. She decided to distract herself with a magazine beside her.

Once the stewardess finished preparing their meal, she abruptly handed one to Ryoma complete with a smile. If you would listen very keenly, you would notice the slight flirtation in her voice.

"Here you are Sir Ryoma. Please enjoy your meal."

Sakuno looked boredly at the stewardess. She contemplated whether to blame her seatmate at the ridiculous predicament she was in, or just her plain bad luck. Wait, doesn't that plate has twice the amount of Omusubi?!

But then again, she should be used to these situations since her company, she didn't know whether fortunately or unfortunately, is as hot and delectable as any famous actor out there.  
Or so they think.  
What they didn't know is that he's bossy and definitely a bully.  
So, she resisted rolling her eyes at the stewardess and patiently waited for her plate.

It surprised her when Ryoma placed his plate on her table and told the stewardess to hurry up on his. The stewardess stood agape for a while but then continued preparing the other meal.

Ryoma sure was rude there but Sakuno can't help but be happy on Ryoma's actions. Ryoma thought about her and gave the first served omusubi to her despite the stewardess' actions. Sakuno felt a liitle evil but she felt glad when Ryoma overlooked the stewardess.  
'Just this once. ' Sakuno thought to herself.

All throughout their meal did the smile stayed on her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Ding ding*  
Ladies and gentlemen, kindly get ready for, our aircraft will arrive Japan in about 30 minutes. Pack your bags and check your valuables for anything missing. Thank you very much.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes as the headset on her ears loudly gave her the announcement.

"Nnn.. Were we out that long?" She said sleepily.

She carefully rubbed her eyes without waking Ryoma, who had his head yet again on her shoulders. At first, she didn't want him to sleep on her shoulder for fear that she won't be able to sleep of nervousness. But once dizziness hit her, she let his head stay and started dozing off.

"Should I wake him up... " Sakuno wondered.

She felt Ryoma's head shake and realized that he is laughing.

"Mou, Ryoma-kun. You should've told me you're awake. " Sakuno complained pouting.

Ryoma raised his head , still chuckling, and rose from his seat.

"Mada mada dane."

"W-where are you going?" Sakuno asked, a hand on his sleeve.

"Heh. Never thought you're this forward Ryuzaki. " Ryoma teased.

"I-It's not! Mou! " Sakuno exclaimed.

"Hn. I thought you don't stutter anymore. But all these time, you were stuttering while talking to me. "

Sakuno blushed. "I-I told you-"

Ryoma smirked. "Hn. I'm heading back to my seat. Ja."

Noticing that they were attracting attention, Ryoma headed to his seat and stayed for the rest of the flight. With a smirk he murmured, "so it is you."

"So, where would you head next, Ryoma-kun. " Sakuno asked.

"Tokyo. I have to train for Japan inter-nationals."

Sakuno nodded understandingly. "Dewa. I have to head home."

"Hn. Don't get lost Ryuzaki." Ryoma said with a smirk but deep inside, he felt a nagging feeling to go after her. She was returning to Seigaku, afterall.

To his suprise, Sakuno laughed then smiled at him in return.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Ryoma blinked twice then smirk.  
"Sure. Ja. "

"Un! Matta ne!" Sakuno called then ran to the exit.

Before she could completely pass the exit door, Ryoma called her name so she stopped and turned around.  
"Hai, Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma tossed a small pink bag on her way.

"It was fun. Thanks." Ryoma said then headed to the opposite direction. Sakuno didn't get to answer him because a sea of people blocked her way which made her end up losing sight of him.

"Ryoma-kun..."

Finally noticing the bag Ryoma handed her, Sakuno inspected the bag, finding for any clue of what is inside. Because she didn't find any, she opened the bag and found a box and a letter. The letter has written bold letters on the envelope that read 'Look at the box first.'

Sakuno couldn't help but laugh at Ryoma's straightforward order.  
"He must've known"

She contemplated whether she'll open the box once she got home or; let her sense of curiousity and extreme excitement win and open the box right now. The latter option was badly winning but, fortunately, she was able to control her body to slid the bag in her suitcase before her mind starts controlling her body with the single thought that it is from her since-middle-school-crush-maybe-love and open it right away.  
Sakuno sighed. She figured she needn't to go home so she could stop at Seigaku high before she head straight home. She went to the doors, waved the guard goodbye and rode a taxi.

She could still feel the heavy pull a certain pink bag inside her suitcase has on her but chose to ignore it, for now.  
"That could wait for later."

Sakuno relayed the day's happenings in her mind. She remembered how weird, egoistic, and totally unnerving he was to her today to the point she swore her whole body went red. But at the same time, charming, funny, and absolutely heartwarming he was she couldn't stop thinking about him.  
She didn't realize she was laughing all the while she was thinking.

"Got a good day, miss?" The taxi driver asked.

Sakuno was cut off her train of thought by the taxi driver's question. Once she processed what he asked, she flashed him a bright smile she realized she wasn't able to put for the past few years.

"Yes, absolutely! "

* * *

**AN**: uh huuuh…. To be honest, I was a little hesitant to post this story since I was reaalllyy young that time and this may appear ranging from extremely fluffy to super lame. T_T

Anyways, please tell me what you think :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I always enjoyed reading Karupin's view in fanfics so I decided to make one of hers. Of course, this will lead to more RyoSakus in the future. :) Hope you like it :D

**Disclaimer: POT is not mine :) **

* * *

"Mreow"

A pair of cat eyes stares at a tossing ball as it passed from the air to her master's hand and back. With her tail wagging slowly in air, she stares intently at the ball, aiming to catch it, with her master unconscious of her intentions. They had always played this game, and every time they do, her master would then give it for her to played with afterwards. But for a certain reason, her master had been only tossing the ball for almost an hour now; no sign of him even acknowledging her. Not a cat known for patience, she attempted a low hiss to catch his attention but to no avail, he didn't. So with a surge of irritation, she leaped to her master's hand, the ball as her target.

"Karupin! You can't play with this! "

Karupin glared at her master in return. Why won't her master let her play with it?! It's hers, right? Right. Plus, the unusual markings on the ball that curiously looked a lot like her master, just added to her want to get it.

And so with another leap...

"Karupin! "

With reflexes that matched her own, Karupin's master raised the ball out of her reach. Karupin stared angrily at her master. But to add on her anger, her master seemed to ignore her and focus on the strange contraption on his hand. Karupin found this an opening and positioned herself.  
That ball can't be any different, Karupin furiously thought. And yet with another attempt...

Success!

"Karupin, no! Give that back!" Ryoma dashed after his escaping cat, his cellphone left at his seat.

"Mreeeoowww!"

"Karupin!"

Master and cat chased through the house; went pass the living room, around Nanako, pass the bathroom, upstairs and lastly, Ryoma's room.

"Karupin" Ryoma blocked the door, but looked warily at the open window behind his cat. " Give that back. I'll give you another ball just... give that back."

If Karupin was a human, she would've profusedly asked why, cat's curiosity that is. But since Karupin was not a human, she only tilted her head but was still guarded of the ball between her paws.

Ryoma irritatingly sighed, " You won't get any lunch if you won't- Karupin!"

A second passed and Karupin moved near the open window, leaped off through the streets; Ryoma's hands missing her tail by an inch.

"Ah! That cat!"

Ryoma sprinted downstairs, intent on catching Karupin before she goes out of the gate. But as he was turning the corner beside the bottom of their stairs, he bumped his father causing them both to fall on the floor.

" What in the name- Seishounen!" an enraged Nanjiroh exclaimed.

"Hn. Oyaji. " an equally enraged Ryoma glared back.

" What got you running that fast? You almost broke my dainty back." Patting his back to prove his point.

Ryoma annoyingly rolled his eyes at his father before he walked passed him, going for the door. " It's none of your business, Oyaji. Plus, it's not my fault if you break your back. Your eyes should be where you're walking not on your dirty magazines. "

Nanjiroh faked a look of hurt and shock ." Rinko! Our son is growing to be a disrespectful boy." Years of experience helped him not to be bothered by the intense glare sent by his son. If there was anything Ryoma fears, one is his mother.

" I knew living in America will give him bad attitude, but this boy-"

This time, Nanjiroh was evading things thrown by Ryoma in his direction.

"What do you think we should do, dear? " He ducked as a tennis ball zoomed above him.

"You know I can suggest a few things like-Ow!"

Nanjiro would have advised letting Ryoma watch his tapes with him to teach him on "ways to treat a girl", something which Ryoma was definitely clueless at, when a flying apple hit his head, courtesy of his wife.

"Nanjiroh, I was not paying attention dear, what did you say?" Rinko asked as she came out of the kitchen door, a smile pasted suspiciously on her face.

" Then why did you hit me with an apple?!"

"Oh, well, you were noisy."

Both male Echizen gulped.

" It was nothing mom." Ryoma decided to try calming the scary atmosphere.

" Oh? But I think I heard something about magazines. What magazines?" She asked back with a smile, Ryoma knew very well far from innocent. He would have laughed at his father shaking, limpless body beside the wall if her mother's stare wasn't boring through his soul. He suddenly regretted throwing all those things at his oyaji, he knew her mother would come up of nothing short of a punishment to him for messing the living room. He wondered if he'll be able to catch Karupin with his body intact after this grueling mother episode.

"Those were... the newspaper, Kaa-san." He answered, deciding to ebb her mother's anger first, over the thought of watching his father's misery.

But Rinko was not the mother of Echizens for no reason. She knew what every flinch, twitch, gulp and expression of her husband and child means. And based on her son's panic-stricken face, his father did something wrong and for some reason, he was covering him up for it.

_Hmm_. They we're teaming up.

But anyway, she knew those were not really newspaper. She would not forget how, in accident, she excessively chopped the fish in half once she heard the words 'dirty magazines' came out of her son's mouth.

Oh well.

" You're awfully quiet Nanjiro. Perhaps you wanted cut the grass in the lawn?" She asked kindly, but her eyes suggesting otherwise.  
Nanjiro flinched and was out of the living room as fast as another apple was thrown in his way, _again._ Ryoma flinched in fear.

Rinko sighed heavily then looked at her son. " Ryoma, you're heading out?" She asked, noticing he had his keys and wallet in hand.  
Ryoma was supposed to throw those at his father but ignored the thought.

" Hai. Karupin ran out of the house."

"Again? I swear that cat is getting stubborn these days. She would not even let me wash her this morning. "

"Un. Itekimasu."

Just as he was heading for the door, he was stilled by an apple zooming inches from his nose with speed close to his twist serve . His head tilted nervously at her mother.

" Ryoma," a shiver passed through his spine, " you were not planning to leave these mess in here, were you?"

Ryoma began to wonder why he went back home again.

* * *

"Tadaima obaa-chan!"

Meanwhile, a few kilometers from the Echizen residence, Ryuzaki Sakuno had just arrived from one of her daily tour around their area. Being away for almost 3 years, she wandered throughout their neighborhood, thankful for the map on her hand, directing her to exactly where she wanted to go. She had visited, firsthand, her parents' graves then the mall, park, and the tennis shop. Getting to those destinations made her encounter people she hadn't seen for the years she had been away which brought her the school as tomorrow's destination.

" Ah, Sakuno! How was your tour around?" Sumire asked from the kitchen. To commemorate her granddaughter's return, she promised to cook her favorite dishes for their dinner.

" Oh, the park was amazing grandma! I didn't know they built a children's school beside it. That was very thoughtful." She exclaimed as she padded to the kitchen, tying her hair up into a ponytail.

" Aa. The locals agreed on it so it was pretty much a charity thing." Sumire answered, eyeing briefly the hair of her granddaughter. " Sakuno, I haven't noticed how short your hair have gotten."

This made Sakuno pause. She then bashfully played with the ends of hair she can reach, suddenly feeling self-conscious on her now shoulder-length hair. " Oh. Um.. It kinda got in the way of my playing."

For a while, a comfortable silence passed through them as Sumire stare thoughtfully at the then pigtailed hair. She suddenly remembered the times she braided them, herself, while she tell stories to her granddaughter. It dawned to her how times had quickly changed; that her then shy, and stuttering granddaughter, can now make decisions on her own. It made her sad that she missed most of it, but is contented to be a spectator of her progress in place of her parents. Seeing her like this made her heart swell with pride.

"G-grandma? "

Sumire turned abruptly to wipe the tears on her cheeks. " Are you happy Sakuno?"

Sakuno was taken aback for a while, before she enclosed her grandma in a loving hug.

" I am grandma, and it's all because of your efforts to me. " She then lifted her head and wiped her grandma's tears. " Thank you. Really. but I guess we have to finish the soup before the pot empties it for us."

Sumire chuckled. " I guess you gained quite a sense of humor there. "

Sakuno stuck her tongue playfully, " Ha-ha, obaa-chan."

The food was done in a comfortable silence, with conversation here and there. They both sat in front of the table, said their thanks to the food, and took their first bites before a ball of fluff and fur scrubbed itself on Sakuno's feet, effectively making her jump.

" Waaaahhh!"

Sumire stood panickly, reaching Sakuno's side in a speed of light. " Sakuno! Why? What's wrong?"

Sakuno stared horrifiedly at her foot, thoughts passing her head on what on earth it could possibly be. _Fluffy, big and furry... What on earth?! _If not for her grandma's frantic calling, won't she be able to gain herself back.

" Sakuno! Sakuno!"

Pair of eyes blinked confusedly before they shifted to Sumire's. " A-ah.. I thi-think it was just my imagination. I'm sorry, ehehehe." She then stood up and smiled brightly at her grandmother.

Sumire was not convinced but thinks there is no way her granddaughter would lie to her so she decided to drop it. Maybe it was just a bad case of jetlag. Standing beside Sakuno, she patted her shoulders and suggested she go to the kitchen and grab herself a cup of water to cool.

Sakuno nodded and walked to the kitchen.

After seeing her granddaughter reach the kitchen safely, she situated herself back to her seat and grabbed her chopsticks. Just as the delicious bite of food reached her mouth did she jumped ,seated, and the bowl of rice and the chopsticks missed her hand.

"Ahh!"

" Sakuno?!" Sumire was by her side ,lightspeed, in her hand a tennis racket. " Why? What's the-"

She was stopped abruptly by the expression displayed on Sakuno's face. Hearing a scream as loud as that, she expected an emotion of distress and fear to appear on her face but instead it was the opposite. She was _glowing_. She stood dumbly as her _glowing_ daughter approached a fat and furry feline, trying to push its way inside the pot where the soup was, only to fail as its side was not much of a fit.

" O-obaa-chan, look! It's so cuuuuttteee!" Sakuno squeezed the cat earning herself a short meow from the said cat.

Breaking from her stupor, Sumire then stared confusingly at the cat. _It looks familiar. _

" Sakuno, why don't you drop the cat. It's sliding from your arm."

" Oh! Uh- O-okay. Sorry cute cat. " Sakuno giggled," It's so heavy I can't carry her with my arms."

As much as she enjoys watching her granddaughter's joy, she does not feel the same way with the cat. And so, she called for her granddaughter to finish their meal and pamper the cat after.

"Mreow!"

" Oh! You like this neko-chan? Well, here you go!"

And apparently, the cat wanted its meal as well.

* * *

Karupin jumped triumphantly as she managed to catch the piece of bread tossed in the air by her new female companion. She decided she was not half bad except when she squeezes her so tightly, she had to fight the urge to scratch her.

"Neko-chan! let's play a new game." Her new 'female companion' scrambled in her bag as Karupin munched on the piece of loaf. " How about you try to catch this!"

Karupin stood and jumped abruptly. It was the same as her previous toy! She wondered briefly at the toy left at the doorstep. The one that she snatched from her owner. She wanted to play with it but at the sweet smell of food that hit her, she unconsciously dropped it and ran to the direction of the smell. A sound attracted her, making both of them stop.

" Oh, it's my cellphone. Wait a minute neko-chan."

Karupin stared confusedly at the said 'cellphone' and remembered it looked vaguely like the one on her master's hand when they were playing. Which brought her thoughts back to her master. She wondered when he'll come yet. And then she remembered his taunt.

If cats could shrug, she would have.

* * *

That's it :) Next chap will be up soon :D


End file.
